chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cycle Crazy
The Chuckle Brothers enter a bicycle race. Plot Barry goes into Paul's workshop without permission. Once inside, Paul tells Barry he's entering a cycle race and that he's determined to win, Paul tells him if he got the fastest bike he could find and Barry comes back with a little rubbish bike, Paul laughs histerically but he won't be for long. At the starting line Paul gets off to a bad start but Barry has enough spare time to eat some crackers and still catch up with Paul, he catches up with him and tells him he forgot his cracker and as a way of slowing him down tells him he can eat the lot, this ofcourse doesen't slow him down at all as he ends up somehow getting in front of him, Barry has enough time to eat soup at the checkpoint. The two use a shortcut to catch up and find an arrow road sign, Barry thinks it means low flying arrows, Paul tells him its the oldest joke, a few seconds later he is hit at with loads of arrows by cherokee's. To stop Barry Paul puts a load of tacks on the road to stop him but he ends up punchuring his own wheels instead, after an extremlely dramatic bike push uphill Paul finds Barry at the bottom of the hill, Paul tells Barry he has a punchure and asks him to pump it up and Barry in return asks him to boil the kettle, he plugs it in a plug socket that just so happens to randomly be in the middle of the countryside and when he turns round he sees Barry has pumped the tire to a massive size causing it to blow up, Paul thinks Barry's dead and tries to steal his biscuits when he thinks he hears Barry as a ghost to come back to haunt him, but it turns out Barry's OK. Barry has a gently bike ride as Paul cheats and gets on the back of a truck, the truck stops and Paul see's Barry go by, he tells the truck driver to follow him. Paul cheats again and turns the cycle finish line sign the wrong way without nowing the sign was facing the wrong way to begin with, he cycles down the wrong way and ends up falling in a pond. meanwhile Barry comes first place in the race. Barry goes looking for Paul and finds his hat in the lake, thinking he drowned he shouts for him, but he finds him wet through in a tree. Trivia/Goofs *When Paul cycles in the tunnel and a truck comes out the way, it's obvious the scene cuts. *At the end, Barry had the guinea pig in his hands but when he goes back to get on the bike he has nothing in his hands. *The credits in this episode are short and only 5 seconds due to the episode being directed and written by Martin Hughes. Also making that the episode was already 14 minutes without the titles and credits adding longer credits would make it run past it's running time. But having shorter credits suited the episode as a finale. *Some ChuckleVision episode guides skip this episode out making "Cabbies and Chips" the Series 3 finale. *When Barry suggests to make a cup of tea Paul wonders where they are going to get some water, yet a second ago Paul suggests to pour a cup of water from his water bottle. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Written By Martin Hughes